newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Geneforce
New Geneforce and Geneforce are the same team. The differing factors lie in new members and altered motives and rules internally within the group. Concept and Creation In the real world, creator Genesis founded the Geneforce using his three main characters to signify a heroic group that aids those in need, based on classic and modern comic book superhero teams. History The Origin In canon, Genesis the Hedgehog, fresh off the survival from the destruction of his home village, wandered into Beacon City. A fateful crisis occured, when he met the water mage Juliet and her young sister Emily, helping them escape the danger. Upon recognizing the girls had a great potential to become more powerful, he took the opportunity to train them with what he had known. Black Ice Friendship Meanwhile, Xanthos was on a special mission from his homeplanet Anount to establish friendly diplomatic relations with the people of planet Iciaura. Upon reaching his destination, he crash landed, but was rescued by Princess Luna and her AI Koori. The Princess befriended the Ailuro after a series of very triggering arguments, and the two of them later found common ground upon which they could build a friendship. A notable gift Iciaura sent Anount is a special kind of warp technology found by magnifiying the latent power in a special Iciauran chrystal. Despite leaving for a while, Xanthos would return to Iciaura on numerous occasions, learning more and more about Luna's homeworld, her occupation and her family. White Hot Rivalry It was then that Charisma came into the picture, hiring Kokugen-native Blastion Brimagh of Lavaborne descent to off her sister in order to become queen of the planet. While working with her, Blastion gained a crush on Charisma, as she did him. Unfortunately, the more time the firefox spent on her sibling, the more he became infatuated with Luna and decided against killing her. Xanthos discovered Blastion "being fired/quitting" his job, watching Charisma fall to pieces. The feline and fox would thusly become rivals, both of them now trying to protect Luna but for different reasons. Tropical Conversion A little later, Genesis would learn to tap into his special interdimensional traveling powers, hoping to find the demons that destroyed his home. Unfortunately for him, he was mistaken upon his assumption that Rocky the Robot, the Tropican superhero, was the demon he was looking for. The two heroes ended their battle in a stalemate when the true demon showed itself, Genesis and Rocky having to team up and get the job done. While Genesis left Planet Tropic as a friendly rival to Rocky, she found his magic quite malicious and found his demons just more work for her to look out for. Pre-Name of the Game Story/ies Exactly one year later from the initial two teams meeting, Planet Tropic was working hard to keep its interplanetary promise that it had changed its warmongering ways by making some political adjustments with Planet Iciaura and Kokugen. Although Anount was said to be present during this meeting, Ailuro resident Xanthos tagged along with the Princess and her bounty-hunter boyfriend to try to gain some interstellar intel. Because the Tropican Sisters were huge figureheads by this point in Tropican history, Rocky mandated the meeting in order to help cement the idea that the planet had someone to represent them (regardless of her lack of support for some of the Koko Army's rules). The four of them seemed to get along well, at first. Meanwhile, the villainous dictator Lord Shadow Chris had discovered that his immortal enemy Genesis was beginning to make friends and gain a small troupe of supporters, one of which (Rocky) was currently gaining supporters now. In order to help maintain the balance of good and evil, Chris initiated the Crisis Generator and began to annhillate the heroes' home worlds with various natural disasters. Once Genesis discovered the destruction, he, Juliet and Emily quickly determined it was Chris and the mage left, worried if Rocky's world was suffering the same fate. Indeed it was, and once he got there, Rocky had everyone convinced that because of his "evil" magic, he was the one to blame. Her mistrust in him reflected in a miniature war of the worlds, each representative at his throat as Luna gained word that Iciaura, Kokugen and Anount were also drowning in doomsday weather. With the last of his energy at stake, Genesis decided that if he couldn't change their minds, Chris himself would have to. Using his transportation magic, the Conger Feean had warped all five of them to X-17 and showed them the truth. After realizing what wrong they had done, they quickly subdued the machine and went after Lord Chris. By their powers combined (save for the exhausted Genesis), Chris was also temporarily taken out. The Name of the Game The loosely put together team was still at a huge loss, their home worlds having been wrecked and now they were without a returning ticket. They had to ban together to escape the Lord's purple planet and potentially find a new way home.Category:Geneforce Category:New Geneforce Category:Honorary Geneforce Roster The Geneforce, as the premier team of heroes across the Mosaic Cloud, features heroes from all walks of life and motives. Their common desire to do good and bring justice is what ties them together, and what continues to solidify them as a united front. 1. Genesis of the Wind: A demigod whose soul is meant to eternally reincarnate until it finds true happiness, Genesis' most recent incarnation is a hedgehog that was born and raised on planet Conger Fee. With his reincarnating soul being the product of the union of gods of light and wind, Genesis himself possesses prodigious aptitude for light and wind magic that helps him as he continues his legacy as a guardian of the defenseless. Considered an urban legend by many, Genesis is locked in eternal combat with his brother, Lord Chris, and the Geneforce was formed as a means to not only defeat Chris, but spread the ideals of protecting others across the universe. As previously stated, Genesis is a powerful mage, the most powerful within the Geneforce, and also has knowledge of the multiverse. 2. Juliet: ... 3. Emily: ... 4. Luna Matarex: Constantly at war with her sister Charisma for control over planet Iciaura, Luna Matarex is the benevolent ruler over approximately half of her entire planet. As a child, she was victim to her sister's machinations the unleashed the god-like Guardian Daitengu upon Iciaura, with the creature rampaging across much of the land in a blind rage. With no other options left, Luna's father was forced to seal the monster within Luna as a means of protecting the Iciauran people, altering the coloration of one of her eyes to red. Learning to suppress the monster within her for years, Luna eventually met and started a relationship with Blastion. Within the Geneforce, Luna is the most powerful psychic manipulator, and she also has grandiose control over ice. 5. Rocky the Robot: Being one of the youngest members of the team, Rocky often feels that her skills may not be up to par with the others, but time and time again, she has easily proven her worth to their cause. She is one half of planet Tropic's superhero duo, and her very existence has inspired a generation of individuals to come out of the woodwork and be heroes themselves. Originally a human, Rocky possesses a metal skeleton to help counteract a deadly disease she was born with, and she also possesses the power of geokinesis -- the ability to manipulate rocks and earth. While she is the Geneforce's physically strongest member, Rocky is also a skilled swordswoman. 6. Xanthos Ailuro: Heir to the Ailuro Clan's Royal Family on Anount, Xanthos leads a double life as a vigilante in his country, working against an unjust system in order to change it for the better. Navigating diplomatic ideals by day and fighting criminals by night has helped to grow Xanthos' gift -- the power to interact with the souls of others. Within the Geneforce, he acts as one of the lead tacticians, and his skillset allows him to also play a role as the team's recon specialist. He possesses no magical talent, but is a powerful empath whose psionic power allow him to manipulate the power of souls themselves. He is capable of manipulating his own souls energies to simulate the capabilities of lightning and electricity. 7. Blastion Brimagh: A bounty hunter from planet Kokugen, Blastion was subject to scientific experiments by the Kokugen scientists for their project called The Journey. Being one out of 25 experiments, Blastion's experimentation left him stripped of his emotions and his humanity. Working as an assassin for The Journey as they tried to find a cure for his apathy, Blastion began to feel anticipation when killing his targets, the first emotions he'd felt since his transformation. Eventually, he found himself eventually working for Charisma to undermine Luna, but instead fell in love with the Iciauran hedgehog and worked alongside her. Blastion is a progenitor for the Lavaborne race, and possesses unrivaled power with lava and fire-based magic, and acts as Geneforce's lead hunter and tracker -- a skillset that he excels in.Category:Teams